


Fractured Sparrow

by AnnAisu



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Choices, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Grief, I'll be honest - eventually SI, Loss, Mutism, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnAisu/pseuds/AnnAisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life, as far as he can remember, begins with cold streets and a warm presence by his side.<br/>Life, as far as he learns, is both harsh and rewarding, but never fair.<br/>He is nameless, unable to speak, yet his choices may one day shape the land of Albion. There is something he is beginning to remember - something he cannot know, could not know, and he fears what it might mean.<br/>(Only prologue complete so far)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prologue, almost a teaser, I could not stop thinking about. It basically wrote itself. The first chapter is basically either 70% or 30% complete, based on how long the chapters will be (<3,000 or >5,000 words). Just let me know if this is something interesting. The main reason I'm uploading it is because my family wants to know more about what this prologue is talking about, so I need to write more, and I may as well post it. So yeah. Sorry about the bad tags, but I just realized how hard it is to tag anything from the Fable series. I'm completely open to suggestions (but not flames).

I wonder if I have a name. _“Come on, little brother! There’s a sale at the food stall today!”_

I wonder if I was ever warm and full. _“It’s alright, little sparrow. I promise the fire won’t go out again tonight; I made sure of it.”_

I wonder if I ever had a home. _“Look, little brother! There’s no one else here yet or anything! This can be our home from now on!”_

I wonder if I will ever be safe. _“Look, little sparrow! I found a wooden sword, just your size! Now you can protect yourself from monsters.”_

But the one thing I do know… _“Don’t worry, little brother.”_

_…_ is that I’ll always have a family. _“I’ll never leave you.”_


End file.
